1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a protective layer and to a plasma display panel (PDP) including the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a protective layer capable of reducing discharge firing voltage in a PDP, and to a PDP including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
PDPs refer to display devices that display images using visible light emitted via a gas discharge phenomenon. In particular, a discharge voltage may be applied to a discharge gas via a plurality of electrodes between two substrates to generate ultraviolet (UV) light, so the UV light may excite phosphor materials between the two substrates.
A conventional PDP, e.g., an alternating current PDP, may include two substrates spaced apart from each other, so discharge cells may be formed therebetween. The conventional PDP may further include electrodes and phosphor material between the substrates. Further, the conventional PDP may include a protective layer on one of the two substrates, so the protective layer may face the discharge cells between the two substrates. The protective layer may protect the electrodes, and may generate secondary electrons.
In order to realize a full high definition PDP, a size of the discharge cells may be reduced. A reduced size of the discharge cells, however, may reduce stability of a discharge therein. In addition, a reduced size of the discharge cells may increase a size of a non-discharge space in the PDP, so overall brightness may be reduced.
Attempts have been made to increase brightness of the PDP via use of a xenon (Xe) gas in the discharge gas in order to increase generation of UV light, i.e., realize high brightness since the visible light transformation may be increased to quantum efficiency. An increased content of Xe in the discharge gas, however, may cause an increase in a discharge firing voltage. Further, an increased content of Xe in the discharge gas may reduce a discharge delay time and reduce temperature stability, i.e., discharge time and voltage may have an increased dependency on temperature.